Vers la lumière
by Lilies - Bubble
Summary: La fin des faux-semblants, mais est-ce vraiment le début d'une nouvelle histoire ?


_Bonjour bonjour~_

 _Oui, de retour avec un nouveau One-Shot ! Ahh, j'ai eu du mal à terminer ce texte, mais le voilà ! Mille mots sont insuffisants pour exprimer le mal de cœur que j'ai ressenti devant Danganronpa 3._  
 _Cette scène. CETTE SCÈNE. Une source d'inspiration -et de pleurs- incroyable, ça m'a vraiment poussée à retranscrire la scène à ma façon, et pour redonner un espoir à ce ship merveilleux qu'est le Juzou x Kyosuke._  
 _J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ne videz pas trois boîtes de mouchoirs comme moi..._

* * *

Le claquement métallique de la porte résonna à travers le corps entier de Munakata, le souffle court et la main moite, ses doigts désespérément crispés sur son arme. Il y a sûrement un espoir. Il y a peut-être un espoir.

Un espoir... Un infime espoir que tout cela n'aie pas été vain.

Sa poitrine se serra brutalement, le cœur soulevé par l'odeur agressive et envahissante du fer, du sang. Les murs encadraient la scène d'horreur devant lui, ces murs maculés de rouge, de terreur, d'un corps seul. Cette scène immuable, à laquelle il n'était que témoin.

Il resta ancré à l'entrée de la salle, brisé par la vision douloureuse qu'on le forçait à déplorer. Son estomac se tordait en lui, ses lèvres se pinçaient par dégoût, son regard fuyait la mort, fuyait inutilement l'être sous ses yeux. Il cherchait l'air, l'air pur, l'air qui compressait ces deux corps dans une même chambre, de quoi respirer, de quoi expirer. Mais il ne trouvait qu'un poids lamentable qui l'oppressait, une force écrasante.

La culpabilité.

Il se sentit étranglé, pas un souffle, pas un sanglot, pas un mot ne daignait chuter. Il ne parvint qu'à tituber, jusqu'à s'agenouiller silencieusement dans le pourpre, relevant avec insolence le visage de l'être si difficilement oublié, rejeté. Seuls les regrets subsistaient. Une relation de mensonge, de paroles étouffées, d'aveux égarés, quelque part dans leurs mémoires. Il ne restait que ces mots au fond de leurs cœurs, du cœur qui bat, qui souffre, qui se contracte dans le malheur. Il ne restait que ce silence au fond de ce cœur, du cœur immobile, ce cœur ayant déjà sombré depuis si longtemps.

\- Juzou...

Il l'appela dans un sourire si pathétique et si difficilement fabriqué que ses joues lui hurlaient de l'effacer. Il l'appela à nouveau, haletant, la gorge nouée, noyée dans ces pleurs qui n'osaient pas sortir. Un homme ne pleure pas. Munakata Kyosuke ne pleure pas.

Munakata Kyosuke ne pleure pas.

\- Merde... Fait chier !

Il se laissa emporter, croisant lassement ses bras autour du corps froid de son ami, de l'homme qu'il avait tenté de faire disparaître. Etait-il encore seulement un corps, une âme, ou juste une nouvelle victime déchirante. Un corps gâché, une vie souillée, sans espoir.

Il y a peut-être un espoir...

Quelle illusion.

\- Juzou... Juzou...!

Son nom pourtant demeurait, chanté, hurlé, pleuré par l'être aimé, par l'être aimant. L'étau qui avait maquillé son âme et ses émotions s'effritait enfin, lui accordant au moins de gémir contre la chair de sang et de feu qu'il serrait entre ses bras, si faiblement, et pourtant si fermement, pour ne jamais s'en séparer, pour tous ces rêves fracassés d'une brève étreinte amoureuse, d'un seul contact transi. Pour oublier cette insupportable tendresse, gâchée au cœur d'une autre. Un amour interdit...

Quel cliché.

Et pourtant, la comédie, insatiablement, avait continué, jusqu'à glisser lentement vers la tragédie et le cauchemar.

Dans un souffle tremblant, Kyosuke murmura, convaincu de la maigre et amère consolation qu'il octroyait à l'ange sous ses yeux embués.

\- Tu le mérites...

Ses lèvres frémissantes caressèrent les siennes, pour dérober malencontreusement ce doux rire à ses commissures. La sensation glaçante qui en émergea le secoua de frissons irrépressibles. Il avait laissé filer sa chance. Son cœur convulsait à la simple énonciation de cette hantise. Il l'avait toujours souhaité. Sentir un jour leur douce chaleur se mêler, leurs corps s'étreindre, leurs doigts s'enlacer, effrontés, sans peur des représailles du monde et de son rejet. Il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Et jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était que plié sous la terreur et la nervosité. Kyosuke s'était protégé, s'était fait homme régulier, accepté, sans céder aux convoitises de son âme. Mais il ne pouvait que le regretter, larmoyant piteusement contre son ami le plus loyal, esquintant sa lèvre pâle jusqu'à la teinter de pourpre, dans le pathétique espoir de contenir ses plaintes. "Pathétique"... Un terme qui le définissait si bien, à ce moment.

Dévasté, il leva un regard épuisé vers la sortie de la salle. Il restait le seul espoir de Juzou. Il s'en persuadait péniblement. S'il sortait d'ici, s'il parvenait à fuir, à reconstruire le monde. Son monde. Leur monde. L'avenir dont il avait toujours rêvé... Sa mort ne serait pas vaine. Pourtant, il était incapable de se relever, tremblant. Comment pouvait-il abandonner son compagnon ici, noyé dans le sang et les pleurs, tandis que lui fuyait encore et toujours leur cruelle réalité ? S'il quittait le siège de la fondation maintenant, tout serait détruit un jour ou l'autre, et avec ce bâtiment morbide et saccagé, les êtres chers que l'on venait de lui arracher. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Dans un dernier élan d'optimisme, il saisit le bras de son ami pour le passer autour de ses épaules, puis ses mains se dérobèrent doucement sous ses jambes pour le soulever laborieusement. Une chaleur repoussante vint mordre ses reins, celle du vermeil qui s'écoulait des plaies béantes de Sakakura. Le cœur grimaçant, il s'avança lourdement vers le passage sans daigner se plaindre du poids dans son dos. En vérité, il était léger comme une plume, prêt à s'élever vers les étoiles. Ses mains gelées glissaient contre sa chemise blanche, le froid affluant alors à travers le tissu pour atteindre sa peau déjà engourdie par le choc psychologique qu'il peinait à encaisser.

Et malgré tout cela, il restait convaincu. Convaincu qu'un infime espoir persistait.

Alors, il avançait inlassablement dans les couloirs obscurs.

Vers la lumière.


End file.
